Not an Ordinary Life
by Loverofbothsexes5102
Summary: Harry is missing from the wizarding world. While they're all freaking out, hes met the most unusual creatures. He comes back to Hogwarts and is different. What will Dumbledore do? R&R PLZ


Not an Ordinary Life by: Loverofbothsexes5102

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; the great author J.K. Rowling owns it. I own the plot and _the black inferno_ also all the new characters are mine!

Rating: R

Couple: TR (Voldemort)/HP main couple

SS/HP

LM/HP

DM/HP

SB/RL

RW/DM

HG/BZ (boy)

GW/LL (Ginny)

Warning: Dark Harry! Slash. Don't like don't read. Language, Self-Mutilation and Drug and alcohol abuse. Sexual situations….be warned!

Summary: Harry has just had it; he leaves Hogwarts and his life behind. He meets vampires and makes new friends. He come to Hogwarts and comes as a new person. Hogwarts does not know what to think. Is Harry to be the next dark lord? Or worse has he joined the Death Eaters. All will be told in time.

(Sorry I know I suck at summaries.)

POV: Harry and Voldemort?

Note:

_thoughts_

"_Italics" _spells, incantations. Basically anything magical.

:_parselmouth: _

Read and review please!

Just a couple of reviews to get me motivated. I also need to know if this story should be continued. Since this story will have major LEMON and doesn't let me post it, you'll just have to ask for it. Anyways on to the story!

Harry stood at the front of Hogwarts, looking and glaring at it at the same time.

"Fuck, I don't want to do this" he said talking to the silent wind around him.

Harry had his trunk floating in mid-air behind him. His lighting bold scar was

gleaming brightly in the undeniable darkness.

"I might as well do this, before I chicken out"

Taking one last glance at Hogwarts, Harry took out his firebolt. He flew into the air and disappeared from the wizarding world.

"We have a problem." Severus said, entering the Headmaster's office. Fawkes suddenly burst into flame and was reborn from the ashes.

The headmaster was eating what some would say would be muggle candy.

"Come Severus, do sit down"

"Tea, biscuits?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"Just tea"

"Now what kind of a problem, do we have?"

"Potter…is gone" growled out Severus.

"Gone…what do you mean?" replied Dumbledore

"He's gone, disappeared from Hogwarts and the whole wizarding world."

"Boom, boom!" Harry knocked on number four, Privet Drive.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." A man with a tall rather thick man with a bushy mustache said. His name of course was Vernon Dursley.

He opened the door and peered out into the dark street.

"What do you want?" he growled back, after his body stood rigid and paralyzed with fear and anger.

"Well, hello too, Uncle Vernon"

"I need to stay here for a while"

Vernon Dursley stood there staring at Harry with his mouth hanging open. He and Harry stood there glaring at each other.

"Fine get in." Vernon Dursley said regretfully.

"Who is it Vernon?" a tall skinny woman with horse like features name Petunia Dursley said.

"Him, I mean Potter is here."

"Oh….aren't you supposed to be at that school of yours?" she said

"I need to stay, I'll be out of your way" Harry said again through clenched teeth, dragging his trunk up the room.

"Boy! What makes you think, that you're welcome here?" Vernon yelled, his face slowly growing purple.

"Because if you don't, I will hex you and that despicable son and wife of yours."

"You ca..." Vernon was cut in the middle

"I don't care, I'll do it anyways."

"Vernon let him stay here, as long as he doesen't bothers us than its fine."

"But….."

"No, come on I'll make you a snack." Petunia said slowly walking to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Harry was in is room staring blankly at the wall.

_I have to leave, before Dumbledore finds me_.Was the last thing Harry thought before he fell unconscious.

The next day, Harry got up at the crack of dawn and made himself breakfast before he left. He quickly went to his small room and put everything into place and fixed up his things.

He silently muttered a spell which made every single trace of in the house disappears. Including his magical signature.

"Good job, Hermione. I owe you one for making this spell for me."

He went downstairs, his trunk shrunken in his pocket.

"Boy…." Was all Vernon could mutter,

"_Obliviate_" Harry said clearly

"You will forget that I spend the night here, you will tell "them" that you haven't seen me since last summer"

"What-…"

"_Obliviate" _Harry said again to Petunia, repeating the same thing. Their eyes stood glazed over.

Harry walked to the front door and didn't look back. Muttering another spell he left the house discreetly, looking like one with the shadows.

Harry for the most part, was surprised that the ministry haven't found him.

_Dumbledore must be behind this._

Besides he was in the easiest place in the world to find. He was in the muggle part of London.

Harry could say for a fact that he was extremely bored. He didn't feel like he was a run away. Harry had been gone for a month and a half and looked completely different.

His black hair had streaks of red and green in it and fell gently past his shoulders. He did not use glasses anymore he wore contacts and his green eyes stood even more. He also had brown and blue contacts, which he preferred in public. He had had a growth spurt and was 5'8 ft. tall. His clothes looked better also. With the money from the Black and Potter estate he bought all new clothes from his favorite store _the black Inferno_. His scar was completely covered with muggle makeup.

_Funny how wizards can't come out with that._

His aura was completely changed also, it was dark and mysterious. In other words, Harry was hot and had no idea he was. Harry was walking down his favorite part of London when someone called out his name.

"Ash, hey Ash." A man striking blue eyes and shaggy brown hair said walking quickly to him.

"Hey David, sup?"

"Not much, my man. Are you coming tonight?"

"Definitely, you'll see me there."

"Brill, guess who's going to play tonight?"

"Who?"

"You'll just have to figure it out yourself, it's a surprise."

"Fine, don't tell me, but I'll definitely be there."

"Awesome, listen I got to go. Janet is waiting for me. I'll see you later Ash." David said walking off to who no where.

Yes my life has changed, for the good or worse I have no clue. Harry thought to himself, not noticing a pair of red eyes watching him

A man (if you can call it a man) sitting on a throne made of bones, human bones it seems was muttering to himself.

"That man was familiar, who is he?"

"My Lord?"

"Come, Lucius."

"What news do you have for me?" Voldemort said his red eyes glaring at the pale blonde man.

"Harry Potter is missing my lord."

"Hmm…..interesting, where is Potter now?"

"I don't know my lord, it seems as though he disappeared."

"Impossible, Lucius I am very disappointed in you."

"_Crucio.._." Voldemort said hissing.

Lucius dropped to the ground convulsing like he was having a seizure, he made no sound.

A/N: Wow! This is by far the longest I've written. I'm so proud of myself.:) It took me two months to write, on and off but o well. I'm trying to make this story better than _Just Friendship._ I've learned from my mistakes I guess. Anyways Read and Review please!


End file.
